1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to transmitters and, in particular, a remote transmitter used with a power distribution network for providing information over the power lines of the network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote monitoring system transmitters are well known in the prior art. However, such RMS transmitters usually transmit analog information modulated on a carrier signal imposed on the power lines. Such transmitters have had difficulty conveying the information to receivers associated with the power lines due to interference caused by noise on the power lines and due to the difficulty of detecting the information modulated on carrier wave.